Aliens: Evolution
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A scientist working for the company makes a serum that can change Humans and Xenomorphs into hybrids. A Queen Xenomorph who was tested with the serum now must take care of a boy and girl who have been injected with the serum. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens. I only own my OC's.**

" _Xenomorph Speech"_

"Human Speech"

'Human thought'

' _Xenomorph thought'_

* * *

 **Aliens: Evolution**

 **Chapter 1**

A black haired man was looking at a Xenomorph Queen that had been captured by the company with no problems except for a few deaths. Next to the creature was a team of scientists with a serum in a needle. It was filled with dark green-reddish liquid. The Queen was held in place. The restraints were made so that the Queen wouldn't escape. A brown haired woman with brown eyes came in with a PDA.

"Doctor, are you sure that this serum will turn a Queen Xenomorph into a Human-Xenomorph Hybrid? Can't we use a drone or a warrior?" The woman asked.

"We have no options left, most of the Xenomorphs were terminated. Plus, this one was special." The man said.

The man had a point. The Queen wasn't the average Xenomorph. It grew slower than the others. It moved from the chest area to the womb of its host, 30-year-old Patricia Winston. She had 5 children and would die for their sake and much more. Her chances of surviving the chestburster were down to 10%. She didn't seem afraid about being impregnated. She didn't accept her fate, but rather, believed that the chestburster inside her was like a child of hers, which may have driven the specimen to go to the womb. For two weeks, it stayed in her until she "gave birth" to it. Being the first one to birth a Xenomorph in a matter a human baby would be born, the chestburster mistakenly saw her as her mother. Eventually, she escaped with the Queen somehow. Now it had been captured.

"What about Winston?" The man asked.

"Terminated, she's no longer a problem." The woman said.

"Good, take the specimen off-world, we'll begin the procedure when we get to PN-404." The man said.

Soon the Queen was put on a transport and was taken off world. The transport headed off to PN-404. The man was Gavin Jones, a 40-year-old scientist working in the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Rachel Carrigan, 23 years old, is the doctor's assistant. Gavin had wondered why the xenomorphs could not be controlled, he soon found the answer he was looking for when he thought about the Xenomorph's life cycle. They take DNA from their hosts so that when they emerge and molt, they will have the necessary traits from their hosts to survive in the world they live in. What if it were possible to bioengineer a more controlled Xenomorph by using human DNA? He began to create a serum with DNA samples of both Human and Xenomorph. When the serum was made, he needed subjects for it, both xenomorph and human alike, at least one was needed. The Xenomorph subject, being the Queen, was already being taken to PN-404. The Human subject was a 9-year-old boy and an 8-year-old girl. The boy and girl were put in stasis until Gavin and the Queen came back.

* * *

 _ **A month later….**_

 **PN-404**

 **Weyland-Yutani Research Compound**

 **Matriarch Chamber**

The Queen woke up. The Queen was bounded by restraints that were acid-proof. The tail was led by restraints. The Queen then remembered how she got here. The drones and Warriors were fighting off intruders, the intruders soon found her, killed her host, her mother, and then she was shot with tranquilizers and shock bullets and then blacked out. She failed her mother and her children. All that was left was a hunger for vengeance.

Gavin watched the Queen in her restraints. A team holding the serum was on standby.

"Alright, I want this to go smoothly, so take your time gentlemen and follow the instructions I gave you. Just to remind you on that, you are to inject serum HXH into the Queen's bloodstream and the rest will be dealt with from there." Gavin said.

"Yes, Doctor Jones." The leader said.

"Good, proceed," Gavin said.

The door leading to the Queen's holding cell opened up. The scientists moved into position to inject the serum. The serum was injected into the Queen. They all headed for the exit. When they all got out, Gavin pressed the button that locked the restraints. The restraints unlocked and the Queen felt the restraints loosened up. She tore out of her restraints. She screeched in light of her freedom. Gavin then pressed another button that released gas into the chamber. The Queen readied its tail to kill Gavin, but the gas began to affect her. She felt weak. Her legs begin to give out. The Queen fell to the ground and began to lose consciousness. She has knocked out again. Gavin smiled as the Queen laid down on the floor. Rachel came in.

"The test subjects are ready." Rachel said.

"Good, inject the serum," Gavin said, "I want surveillance on the Queen. If she starts changing, report it to me."

"I'll inform the others. Shall we procure a few more test subjects?" Rachel asked.

"If necessary," Gavin said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the facility**

A group of scientists hovers over a boy with brown hair and in a medical gown. They injected the serum into his neck. Before they started, the boy resisted a lot, so they had to knock him out. They proceeded to put his clothes back on and let the combat personnel take the boy to his room. They took the boy to a specimen containment cell and left him there. The boy wore a striped t-shirt and shorts with shoes. His name was Luke. He used to live in an orphanage, that was until he got abducted. He began to twist and turn in pain. The skin on his arms and legs begin to turn white to pitch black. A black, scorpion tail with a blade began to grow. His legs and arms began to look the same as a Xenomorph's arms and legs. Dorsal spikes came out of his back. He stopped moving altogether in his sleep. He was still breathing.

They injected the girl with the serum and got her dressed and left her in the same room. She wore a dress, had blonde hair, and lived in the same orphanage as Luke did. Her name was Alice. She began to undergo the same transformation as he did. The spikes grow out, the tail grew, her arms and legs change. Soon enough, she looked like a hybrid of human and xenomorph. A new breed that stands out in the middle of human and xenomorph. Rachel went in to check on the subjects and saw that they had changed.

* * *

 **The Matriarch Chamber**

The Queen's body began to change. Her arms and legs were still the same, but her body began to turn from boney to fleshy as mounds appeared above her insect arms on her chest. Her crest remained on her head, but it shortened. Hair began to grow on her now human-shaped head. The Queen soon had lips, a nose, ears, and eyes. Her tail shortened but was long enough to coil around her waist. The Queen was recovered from her chamber and was taken to the same specimen containment room. They put a tank top with a skirt on her.

* * *

 **Gavin's Quarters**

Rachel came in.

"So, the results?" Gavin asked.

"The subjects have fully transformed, they transformed within minutes, it's only a matter of time until they wake up." Rachel said.

"Good, have the three be assigned under one of ours," Gavin said.

"Right away sir." Rachel said.

'All is going according to plan. Not only has a new breed of Xenomorph been created by the serum I made, but it also works on Xenomorphs, now to see if they live up to my expectations as weapons.' Gavin thought.

 **AN: So tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliens: Evolution**

 **Chapter 2**

Luke and Alice woke up. They got on their feet and saw each other.

"Luke?" Alice asked.

"They got you too?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, they did." Alice said.

Luke looked at his hands. He couldn't deny it. The company had done something to him, her, and the woman who was with him.

'Wait, was this old lady here before?' Luke thought.

The 'old lady' rose from her slumber. Luke noticed she had four arms instead of two. He saw a crest over her head. The woman's long black hair caught his attention as she opened her eyes. Her red eyes zoom on the boy.

" _Hi there little one, who are you?"_ The woman's voice spoke in Luke's head.

"Woah! I can hear her in my head!" Luke said, "You can call me Luke, and that's Alice."

Alice waves her hand at the woman.

" _My name is Xia."_ The woman said.

The door opened and a blonde haired woman about her early 20s came in. She had blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Conway, I'm your supervisor." The woman said, "You can hang around, get used to your new living space, I'll be monitoring you carefully. I hope we get along fine."

She went into the specimen observation room outside the room. Xia began to tell her life story to the children as they shared theirs. Elizabeth soon began arranging tests for the Hybrids, most of them being puzzles. The hybrids interacted more often after every test. Xia told the children everything they needed to know about being Xenomorphs. She taught them of her kind's various abilities and skills. Elizabeth and Xia exchanged knowledge. Xia grew to trust Elizabeth. When Xia knew the two were orphans, kids without parents, she immediately took the children as her own. Elizabeth regularly had food be brought to them. Elizabeth was different from the other employees working here. She felt sympathy for the Xenomorphs. They were living beings like Humans. She saw a living being that had to endure living in a cruel world it never asked for. They needed to survive by using hosts to propagate. They were seen as monsters. They were creatures that wanted to live. The company only saw a weapon to exploit.

Xia looked at Luke. She remembered what Elizabeth said. Her body's reproductive system has changed. Now she needs a mate to breed with. Xia shook her head, she couldn't do it with a child, let alone Luke. She wanted him to be happy, she didn't want her desire to breed to ruin that for him. She looked at Alice and wondered if it was possible for Alice to breed children. She laid down and let sleep take her. Elizabeth watched as the three slept there. She thought about her job and her morals. She didn't care about the money, she only wanted to watch over a breed of hybrids that could forever change both Xenomorphs and Humans in the future. She looked at the three. She wondered what to do.

* * *

 _ **A day later…..**_

Xia and the children woke up to the sound of gunfire and alarms. Elizabeth came in looking very startled. She opened the door to the room.

"What is happening? Why was there gunfire?" Luke asked.

"Those bastards, they did the backstab on us," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Xia asked.

"The company…. they wanted you. The doctor didn't want them to have you, that's when they… goddamnit… what the hell." Elizabeth said, "We got to leave, the doctor may have activated the self-destruct. We need to leave now."

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS ACTIVATED! T-MINUS 90 SECONDS." A computer voice said.

"There's still time! We got to leave!" Elizabeth said.

Xia got Elizabeth in the vents as the children followed her in. They managed to evade the gunfire and found an underground tunnel and used it to escape. The laboratory exploded, leaving nothing behind. The four managed to find a cave to hide in. It turned out to be an abandoned mine. Xia decided to turn the place into her hive. It was covered in webbing within minutes. Xia went to get food for the children why Elizabeth took care of them.

She came back with lots of food. The children ate while Elizabeth had to cook the dead meat herself and eat it.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Xia and Elizabeth were discussing something.

"Well, I mean, we got no other option. You're gonna have to mate with the only male we have left. There is no way out of it." Elizabeth said.

"I know, but…. I'm not sure if he wants to." Xia said.

"Look, I'm just saying. Besides, I cannot think of any other way." Elizabeth said.

"I guess you make a valid point," Xia said.

"I'll let you think about it. I'll be going now." Elizabeth said.

She got up and left. Xia was left to think about her hive. She wanted Luke to be happy along with Alice. Xia knew that she has to mate with Luke in order to breed. She had no choice. She had no other options. She sensed Luke was nearby.

" _Come on our Luke. I know it's you."_ Xia said.

Luke came out and walked in.

"You know, I don't mind if you want to. I mean, I want you to be happy so I thought that maybe if you want, we could-"

" _I know my child. Just let me think about it. Go see Alice."_ Xia said.

"Sure Mom," Luke said.

He couldn't deny his instincts. The instincts of his Xenomorph side were telling him to mate with Xia. He felt like he needed to be alone for a second. He got in his nest that he made for himself. He thought about his newly adopted Mom. She was strong and kind. He couldn't deny that a part of him was wanting her. He couldn't get the thought of her out his head.

Xia decided that now was better than later. She went to find Luke in his nest.

"Mommy?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just wanted you to be happy. Understand that I love you as if you are my child. Now I want to love you more than that my child." Xia said, "follow me, we need some privacy for the moment."

* * *

Luke followed Xia. She took the boy to her private chamber. She turned back to him, seeing Luke twiddle his fingers.

"I'm not sure about this though, I'm not sure if I can-"

"Don't worry my child, I've done this before," Xia said.

"Y-You have?!" Luke said as he began to blush.

"Don't worry, once you get through with me, you won't have to be scared," Xia said.

She felt the heat rising in her chest. She picked the boy up and put her lips against his and had her tongue enter his mouth. Luke returned the kiss. She broke the kiss. Luke stared at her breasts.

" _It's alright, you can touch them. I don't mind my child."_ Xia said.

He laid one hand on one of her boobs and heard Xia moan a bit in pleasure. He laid both his hands on her breasts and fondled them. He felt his shorts tightening. Xia eyed the bulge in his pants and used her other arms to caress the bulge. Luke felt her hands touching the bulge in his pants. She suddenly decided to take Luke's shirt off.

" _If we are to mate and fill ourselves with pleasure, these must go,"_ Xia said.

Luke decided to take her tank top off. Her soft, fleshy, breasts came into his eyes. He decided to fondle them again, this time, using his inner mouth to suck on one of the nipples. Xia flinched as she moaned.

" _N-no…. If you do it like that….."_ Xia moaned.

Luke began to suck harder on the breast. Xia was beginning to moan more. He stopped sucking the nipple and released her breasts. He unzipped his pants and took them off as Xia took off her dress. She took off her bra and panties, revealing her naked and soft body. Luke took off his underwear and saw his 8ft erection stick out. Xia went closer to the boy's erection.

" _My my, you are a naughty child."_ Xia said, _"lay down, let me pleasure you first."_

Luke laid down and sat up. Xia used the two hands near her breasts to massage the erection. Luke began to moan.

'Her hands are so soft….' Luke thought.

She began to jerk her hands more on the shaft. Luke began to moan even more. Xia used her other hands to massage her breasts. She felt herself getting wet and used her tail to massage her clit. She brought the shaft in between her breasts and slid it between her cleavage. Luke began to moan even more. She began moving her breasts up and down his shaft and squeezed his member in her breasts.

" _It feels good, does it?"_ Xia asked.

"Y-Yes!" Luke said.

She began to move faster. She used her other arms to hold him down. Luke began moving his hips in time with her breasts, adding on the euphoria and pleasure.

"Mommy…. I…. I feel something warm inside my penis." Luke said.

" _Let it out. Shoot it out."_ Xia said.

Luke moaned as his shaft convulsed powerfully and shot strings of cum on her face and breasts. His shaft was still hard from his load.

"Mommy! I-"

" _Don't apologize. These things happen."_ Xia said, _"Now, let's see if you handle more."_

She brought her inner mouth on his shaft. The tube engulfed the boy's shaft down to the base. Luke moaned more as he felt the muscles of her tongue-like organ cover his shaft.

'It's so tight!' Luke thought.

Xia began to move her head down the shaft as well, adding more pleasure to the boy. She began to move her head in a rhythm as she used her arms to caress the boy's nipples and the balls on his shaft. He began moaning more and more as she increased the tempo. She began moving her inner mouth as she began to bob her head down his shaft. The shaft going down her throat. The tongue began moving faster. He felt his cock throbbing in her mouth as he began to breathe raggedly. He couldn't stiffen his moans as she began to intensely bob her down and up his shaft. He began thrusting his hips in her mouth with her movements, adding more pleasure. He cradled her head as he began to recklessly thrust in her mouth. He never felt this good before. It was as if her tongue felt like heaven. Xia suddenly puts her breasts in between the erection as she sucked on it more. He began thrusting in between her breasts. It felt so good. If doing something like this could bring so much pleasure, he didn't know what could. He began to feel his seed building up, his climax rising, his dick throbbing.

"Mom! I-I-I-I-I'm cumming! Cumming!" Luke said as she began to squeeze her boobs more.

He thrust deep into her throat and screamed in pleasure as he shot strings of cum into her mouth. Her throat was being filled with his thick semen. She began to swallow every drop of it, milking his semen. He kept shooting strings of cum in her. His mouth left gaping. With a wet pop, Xia frees the member from her mouth. It was still hard.

" _Well my child, you're ready for the last part of our mating tradition."_ Xia said.

'Eh?' Luke thought.

Xia thrust her inner mouth into his mouth. He felt a warm liquid coming into his throat. It was a green jelly. The jelly filled his stomach.

'What is this?' Luke thought.

" _This is my mating jelly, the jelly I only use for mating. It's like my Royal jelly except it works for mates. I used this stuff on my mates and such. I've seen and done this before my child. I want you to experience all of it."_ Xia said, _"you will see what it does soon enough."_

She took her inner mouth out and laid him down. She moved her tail to curl around his waist. He did the same with her waist. She laid her second set of arms on his chest and her other arms on his shaft. She lined it up with her pussy. She pushed the head against her slit. She pushed it in and quickly engulfed it into her snatch, firmly smashing her groin into his. Moaning together in bliss. Luke's eyes widened as he felt her tight muscles stretch around his cock. Xia moaned as her inner mouth stuck out. She brought it back in. She felt the ecstasy coming back to her when she first done it before.

'So… Tight…. I feel like I almost came.' Luke thought.

' _He's so big! It fits so well! I've never felt something like this since I first did this!'_ Xia thought.

She gyrated her hips on his member. She raised her hips just to where the head was and smashed her groin against his again. She began to do it several times and began moving in a rhythm. She kept moving up and down on his member, never losing that great feeling. He felt her muscles stretch and retract on his cock and began to moan more frequently. She caressed her breasts with her secondary arms while she bounced on his member. Luke couldn't believe he was doing it with Xia, his own adoptive mother and felt so good from it! He could never get the feeling off. She began to pick up the pace as he began to thrust inside her pussy.

The euphoria and ecstasy filled their minds. Soon enough, Luke quickly got on top of her, pushing his member all the way to the entrance of her womb. He began to pound her recklessly. His animal instincts kicked into overdrive. He began pounding her faster and faster, smashing his hips against hers.

"Mommy! Mommy! It feels so good Mom!" Luke said.

" _It feels good for me too! More! More! Don't stop! Pound me into oblivion, my child! Pound me into dust! Impregnate me with your semen! Give me your seed! Give me your children! Breed with me, my child!"_ Xia said _._

She began to look at him with her lewd expression. Her breasts bounced up and down as he kept fucking her. The pre-cum from his cock leaked as her pussy began to pulse very powerfully as it felt very warm inside. He pounded her like a jackhammer and felt his climax approaching. They're moans fill the chamber as their scent from their intense sex filled the room.

"Mommy! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!" Luke said.

" _Give it to me! Give me your cum! Shoot it inside! Flood me with your seed! Make me pregnant with your children! Cum inside of me! Fill your mother with your sweet juice! Let me feel you shoot inside me! Give me your children! Cum with me!"_ Xia said.

He roared as he thrust one last time into her cervix and shoots a huge load inside Xia, making her screams and moans fill the chamber. The green jelly proportionally increased the amount of semen. His semen flooded her womb. Luke screamed into her chest as she milked his cum. She held him tightly with her arms, legs, and tail. Soon enough, they laid on top of each other. His cock began to soften and popped out of Xia's vagina. She felt so full. Her pussy was sore from the intense fuck. She rubbed her belly, now being glad that now she had finally mated with him.

" _Now we shall breed more and more children from now on. Thank you, Luke."_ Xia said.

"Thank you….. Mommy…" Luke said as he felt weak and let sleep take him.

Elizabeth was there the whole time.

'Jesus Christ! You know, if I had known that this was the results of it all, I would have just taken him and fucked with him 24/7! **Now** I want to have sex with him! Wait, what about Alice?! What if she wants him?! Oh god, I'm letting this thing go to my head already?! Might as well sign me up because I'm not wasting an opportunity of a lifetime!' Elizabeth thought, 'I don't care what happens to my body, if this new breed wants to grow, I'll help it grow for science! And my horny fantasies.'

Alice was watching from the ceiling. She felt herself becoming wet.

'Luke and mommy were… now I want to do it too…' Alice thought.

Xia soon had an idea, what if not just her, but Alice and Elizabeth contribute to this. This was Elizabeth's idea, and Alice would object slightly to this. That way, the hive would grow three times faster. She rested beside her child, cradling him. She knew he would be the last hope for this hive's growth.

 **To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliens: Evolution**

 **Chapter 3**

Xia woke up to feel something inside her womb. It was his children. There wasn't one, but more than at least 10 of them. They all began to squirm inside her womb. Elizabeth hypothetically said that she has a rate to have children than most Xenomorphs, she will have her children within a few days from now. She cooed as she comforts the little ones inside her. Luke woke up and went to get cleaned. There was a waterfall not far from the hive. He brought his clothes with him. Little did he know that Alice was following him. Elizabeth went to check on Xia and was surprised that she looked pregnant.

"Well I'll be damned," Elizabeth said.

"I know, it's beautiful," Xia said.

"See, I knew you two were gonna get at it at some point. Now, look at you. You'll be having kids faster than I could have." Elizabeth said, "A human could have a child in 9 months, but I'm sure you, a Xenomorph Queen Hybrid, will have more than one in days!"

"I know Elizabeth. I just hope Luke doesn't get himself killed." Xia said.

"Don't worry, I doubt the company is coming back, the explosion destroyed everything," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm overreacting," Xia said.

"That's better, now let me feel your belly," Elizabeth said.

* * *

 **The Waterfall**

Luke was washing himself off. He was humming a song a few people at the orphanage sang to him. The boy heard moaning. Maybe there was someone who got hurt! He finished washing, dried, and got dressed and went to find what was going on. He saw Alice, who was thrusting her fingers into her already wet slit. She moaned as she thrust her fingers into her pussy.

"Luke…. more….." Alice said.

Luke couldn't help but look on at Alice. She began to thrust her fingers faster. She fondled her small breast. Luke felt his pants getting tighter. It was like with Xia when he had his first time taken. His sexual desires began to rise as her moans filled his ears.

"Luke…. Luke…. It feels so good….." Alice said.

She began to feverishly thrust her fingers into her wet pussy. She thrust the fingers of her other hand in her juicy pussy, filling her with pleasure and ecstasy. Her moans were getting loud.

"Luke… I'm cumming… Inside me. Cum inside me…" Alice said.

She suddenly convulsed, arched back, and moaned as her pussy squirted her juices. He stopped looking and went back to the hive with those thoughts in mind. Alice washed after he left and went back to the hive.

* * *

 **The Hive**

Alice was jealous. She couldn't help it. After seeing Luke make love to Xia, now she wanted to feel that much pleasure as well. She rested in her nest. Elizabeth walked over and saw the girl all curled up.

"What's wrong little angel?" Elizabeth asked.

Alice turned away from Elizabeth.

"Come on, just tell me," Elizabeth said.

"It was Luke," Alice said.

'Oh dear.' Elizabeth thought.

"He and momma… They were….. And I was watching it the whole time and now I want him to do that to me too." Alice said.

Elizabeth soon had a thought going through her head.

"Actually, how about you go and see him and tell him. He might do it with you." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know, what if he does it with mommy more?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't exactly count on it," Elizabeth said.

She reached out her hand to Alice. She took Alice with her and went to find Luke. She found Luke who was in his nest.

"Now go on, get in there," Elizabeth whispered as she left Alice to do what she had to do.

Alice went to Luke. She carefully looked at him. His eyes opened and he quickly got on top of her.

"I knew you'd want to do it with me," Luke said.

"You did?" Alice asked.

"You were there when I was washing." Luke said.

"O-oh…" Alice said as she blushed.

"You know, to be honest, I wanted to do it with you too," Luke said.

"R-Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Luke said.

The two suddenly kissed. Their tails curl around each other. Their inner mouths twist around each other. Alice felt her crotch getting wet as something pumps against her thighs. They broke the kiss.

"Guess we should just go for it, right?" Luke asked.

Alice nodded. They both took off their clothes. He positioned his stiff member against her juicy slit.

"Please, be gentle," Alice said.

"I will," Luke said.

He pushed his member inside with one thrust, making it quick. Alice cried in pain and pleasure as she felt her hymen break and suddenly came. Her blood dripped on the floor. Their bodies were shielded in chitin, so even when they copulate for the first time, it won't end badly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted it to-"

"It's ok….. I'm fine….. Just move slowly." Alice said.

Luke nodded and thrust slowly. He moved back and forth in rhythm. He began to pick it up as Alice was soon feeling pleasure. She moaned as his cock touched her g-spots and her womb's entrance. He felt her tight snatch retract and stretch every time he moved. He began to increase his rhythm. His cock kept ramming into her womb's entrance. She wrapped her tail around his waist. Luke decided to slowly push his tail into her ass. She felt her ass being filled by his tail. Luke began moving the two as he kept smashing her hips. The changed positions. Now she was on all fours. He held her tail with a tight grip, causing her to moan even more as he began to move even more. Their moans filled the room.

"So warm…. It feels so good….. Yes…. There…. More…" Alice said.

Elizabeth came in. She took her clothes off and got in front of Alice. She was wet.

"Come on, can't I have some of the fun?" Elizabeth asked.

Alice brought her inner mouth out and took it in Elizabeth's vagina. Alice thrusts the tongue inside the snatch. Luke suddenly felt his dick throbbing. He began to smash his hips at a very fast pace. Alice's moans were muffled as she thrusts the tongue faster. Elizabeth held Alice's head and plunged her ever closer. The three were moaning a lot. He thrust his tail and cock faster. He began to pound her like a jackhammer.

"Alice! Alice! It feels so tight! I can feel it. My seed. My sperm. My milk. I think it's about to blow!" Luke said.

"Then cum inside her! I'm about to cum too!" Elizabeth said.

Alice got her head out as Luke thrust one more time, holding onto her breasts as his body convulsed. His cock shot strings of cum into her womb. They screamed in ecstasy. His cock still shot more. His seed was milked by her pussy. Their juices got on the floor and their crotches. The two breathed. Alice felt her womb being filled with a huge load. Luke felt himself emptying everything in Alice's womb. He took his cock out. His tail comes out as Alice's tail unwound itself. He looked at Elizabeth and positioned himself at her pussy.

"So, I'm next pretty boy?" Elizabeth asked.

Luke nodded.

"Well, I'll be on top this time," Elizabeth said.

She got on top of him. She pushed his hard cock into her pussy. Her hymen broke. He felt tight and suddenly roared as his cock suddenly shot a load. She felt her pussy getting warm.

"You came?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so…. Sensitive now… I can't…." Luke said.

"Then let me handle it," Elizabeth said.

She lifted herself up and down his cock. Luke was on the verge of cumming. He tried to hold it in. Elizabeth moved in a rhythm. She began to feel his cock twitching.

"Cumming again?" Elizabeth said.

"Y-yeah….." Luke said.

"Guess I'll make it quick then," Elizabeth said as she moaned.

She began to pound her hips against his in primal lust. He began to cum as she moved. She felt him cumming as she moved. She began to move even faster. He began to thrust with her movements.

"Eliza! Eliza!" Luke said.

"You're still going while you're cumming? Man, you are one messy kid." Elizabeth said.

He began to thrust very fast. She felt herself reaching her climax. Luke began to feel a really big climax.

"So good! I'm cumming! I'm about to cum! My cum is about to erupt with lots of cum!" Luke said.

"Do it! Fill me with blobs of your cum! Make me cum! Cum baby! Cum for me! Do it all inside! Release that huge load of yours!" Elizabeth said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'M CUMMING!" Luke said.

He roared as he thrust so hard, he penetrated her core and shot his load. She felt his cock punch into her womb and to the skin of her stomach. She screamed in pleasure as her juices flushed onto his cock and hips. Her womb was filled to the brim. His cock became limp and slid out. The three rested on the floor. They breathed very fast. Soon, sleep caught them. They stayed like that for hours. They felt so much pleasure and heat they slept almost for five hours. They laid there in bliss. No one disturbed them.

Xia felt the babies inside her sleep. She wondered who would be the boys and girls of her new hive. She rested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aliens: Evolution**

 **Chapter 4**

Xia was going into labor. She screamed in pain as the babies inside her began to move more. She felt her contractions getting more intense and painful. She screamed as she instinctively pushed. She felt them exiting her womb and entering their birth canal. She pushed one more time and felt one of them slid out its head as it screeched. Soon, one by one, all of the children were born. They ate their placentas and looked at Xia. She cooed as they went to their mother.

Luke got up and took the girls with him. They got washed and went back to the hive to see Xia's kids cuddling around her.

"My god…. I was right! I'm a genius!" Elizabeth said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever wondered where babies come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Luke said.

"Well, when you had sex with Xia, she got pregnant." Elizabeth said, "Actually, maybe I might be pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Luke exclaimed, "Then that means-!"

"I'm going to be a mommy?" Alice asked.

"GAAAAH! If only I knew that would happen!" Luke said.

"Well, at least the hive will grow much faster." Elizabeth said.

"But I'm not sure if I can handle being a dad." Luke said.

"Well, there is that." Elizabeth said, "But look on the bright side, we get to propagate an entire new breed."

Luke and the others went to take care of the children. Surprisingly, they grow up fast. Just within a day after, they molted and were at least Alice's height. There were some boys and girls. Alice soon began to feel something moving in her womb. She felt the baby she was pregnant with moving inside her. She decided to eat so that the child could grow faster with more nutrients. Soon enough, she gave birth to a healthy boy. By four months afterward, Elizabeth gave birth to a girl. Soon, the new breed multiplied. Soon, it became traditional for the males of the hive to mate and breed with females of the hive during mating season and for males to mate with the Queen, so that a Queen would be born. This tradition had repeated for almost a decade. The Xenomorphs has evolved from that point forward, no longer needing hosts, but possible mates to grow their numbers and territory. The Queen acted as a ruler that now lives with a king, an Empress with an Emperor to rule above them. They evolved into something even more different. No longer were they relentless killers, parasites, monsters and demons. They were now human in a way that they themselves made in both physical and mentally. Peace between the Humans and Xenomorphs became possible from that day forward.

 **The End**


End file.
